You Don't Know What It's Like
by P-chan
Summary: My first Mirai timeline fic, but my fifteenth DB fanfic. . .Puh-lease read and revieeeeeeew!!!!! I promise you won't be sorry...oh yeah, an unexpected couple is in the story, too XD
1. Cruel Intentions

Author: P-chan  
E-mail: shadow_usako@hotmail.com   
Title: You Don't Know What It's Like  
  
  
Disclaimer: No one in this fanfic belongs to me, unfortunately. DBZ belongs to, um...Akria Toriyama and Bird Studios. If I spelled the last name wrong, I'm SORRY! _ Really! I'm bad with Japanese spelling, I swear!   
  
This is set in the Mirai (Future) Timeline, where the androids live and are, um...evil, Bulma and Trunks are the only living Brief-Vejitas, and Chichi is the only living Son. This is set VERY soon after Gohan dies, let's say two months afterwards! This is VERY important to this fanfic, so PAY ATTENTION! Trunks is 10 (I changed his age! Deal with it! :P), Bulma is 38, Chichi is 32, and Videl is the ripe old age of 18! If you have any arguments as to why I shouldn't have changed their ages, too bad, cause I ain't listening. I only changed their ages for the sake that this fanfic makes sense.   
  
-IMPORTANT-  
IN THIS FANFIC, TRUNKS DOES NOT GO TO THE PAST! I'm the writer; therefore I am allowed to do this! If you don't like it, sorry, but I really could care less. I know, I know, I'm altering what Akira-sama had originally planned in the Future, but hey, this whole fanfic alters it! If you happen to have a problem with, don't even bother to flame me and don't read this fanfic.   
  
This is the only time I'll be putting up Japanese vocab that I'll be using, so remember these! ^.^()  
  
iie = no  
hai = yes  
shiroi = white  
uchi = house/home  
dooshite = how come?  
chiisai = small  
onna = female  
onna no ko = girl  
obaachan = grandma (I think)  
kaasan = mother   
Juunana-gou = Androird #17  
Juuhachi-gou = Android #18  
ai shiteru = I love you  
Moshi moshi = hello over the phone (I think)  
konnichi wa = hello, good afternoon  
konban wa = good evening  
owari = end  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Part One(a): Cruel Intentions  
  
  
He tripped her neatly, and she fell, sprawled out on the gravel drive. Unfortunately for her, she whimpered. The slight sound that any human would not be able to pick up did not escape this android's ears. Smirking, he shoved her body roughly with his sneaker. "Hurt, ne?...Aw, that's too bad...need some help getting up?" He offered his hand, a malicious tone in his voice.  
  
Bottom lip trembling ever-so slightly, Chichi stared up at her abuser with eyes she tried to make look cold. "Iie, I can get up myself," she replied icily, shakily getting up.  
  
Juunana-gou's eyebrows raised. "Are you mocking me?"  
  
"Not in the slightest," she said, tilting her chin upwards as if to regain some dignity.   
  
"I believe you are..." he drawled out. "I believe you also think you stand a chance against living. Well, foolish onna, you are very mistaken..." That smirk made its way back to his lips, and his arm slowly raised, ready to strike her...  
  
...When a blow from nowhere came to snap his arm back at his side.  
  
Without wasting a second, Juunana-gou's leg came up to score a hit at the man's shins, causing him to grunt and reel forward in reaction.  
  
"Would you look who it is!" He sneered. "I believe it's my lavender haired friend, whom I always have the advantage over."  
  
A scowl settled upon Trunks' face. "Don't come around here, Juunana-gou. This is not your part of town."  
  
Juunana-gou sighed. "This isn't any fun. You are boring me already, and she's not in pain anymore." Suddenly, he broke out a short bout of insane laughter, making Chichi want to run and hide from his cruel intentions he had in mind for some other poor soul...Unbelievably, he did it for her, by running off.   
  
Trunks scruntinized Chichi with concerned eyes. "You all right, Chichi-san?"   
  
"Hai, hai, I'm fine," she replied briskly, smoothing her hair back from her eyes. Quickly changing the subject, Chichi asked if Bulma was home today.   
  
Trunks sighed. "Iie...Kaasan's working again. Some weird scientifical project thingy she doesn't want me to know about...no idea what she's got in mind," he finished, shrugging his already muscular shoulders.   
  
Smiling at him, Chichi had another question for him. "So, Trunks," she began in a teasing voice, "found any girlfriends?" She ended, ruffling his hair a little while he blushed.   
  
"Chichi-san! I'm only ten!"  
  
"Didn't you have a crush on Videl-chan?" She teased, knowing full well he never had a crush onher.   
  
Blinking blankly, he asked, "Who?"  
  
Chichi gave a start. "You never met Videl? Videl Satan?"  
  
"Iie...I can't say I have. Why? Who was she?"  
  
"Oh...well, she was Gohan's girlfriend for a while. A very charming girl. I think they were in love..."   
  
Trunks looked at her and saw the sadness on her face. Instead of letting this conversation of the late Son Gohan, he decided it would be best to get her mind off her dead family. "Chichi-san! Do you wanna come back to Capsule with me? Kaasan won't be out from her lab until morning again, and I don't think I could possibly be able to make dinner for myself..." he gave her huge blue puppy dog eyes, trying to look pathetic.   
  
Giving a short laugh and smile that didn't reach her eyes, Chichi assented and told the 'poor little beggar' boy that she would come and make him a nice meal, fit to feed any hungry saiya-jin.   
  
Chichi sighed. It was the day after her encounter with Juunana-gou, and she felt terribly empty inside. Suddenly, the annoying coo-coo clock above the fireplace announced that it was lunchtime; that time of day to make enough food for two hungry saiya-jins and herself! Humming to herself, Chichi picked up the dish she had just washed to put the rice in, and...  
  
The newly scrubbed plate shattered as it hit the ground. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, and soon spilled over her cheeks and down her chin.   
  
"They aren't coming..."  
  
She heard her own voice, telling her the agonizing truth. She was left behind. Alone. No childish husband was there to brighten her day and infuriate her. No adult-like child to arise hopes for a new future. It was all gone...all that she ever had, blown away from her in the time it took for her tears to fall. Life wasn't supposed to be like this! Her mind shrieked. You are supposed to be happy! To life long and prosper! All those good things everyone wants, but you are destined to never have...   
  
More tears came. The front of her dress was soaking through. "Does life have to be like this?" She wondered aloud to herself. "To have tears come and flow freely every time I hear the clock? To live through the rest of my life, remembering only the tears and the pain? Is there no remedy?"  
  
"Hai, dear Chichi, there is a remedy! And I will gladly hand it to you, although it won't be on a silver platter..." Whirling around, Chichi faced the untruder who stood tall and proud behind her. She gasped, but recovered quickly, straightening herself up and holding her head high. "What do you want?" Chichi demanded of the 'Droid.   
  
Juunana-gou laughed at her. "You truly are a foolish onna, Son Chichi!"  
  
Cheeks flushed and eyes angry with hurt, she retorted, "I am not the one going around killing innocents! You are the fool!"  
  
His manical laugh escaped his lips again in her presence, and she took an involuntary step backwards in fear of that horrifying sound.   
  
"Poor thing...Look, Juunana-gou, you've scared her," a feminine voice purred.   
  
His lips widening into his evilly wicked grin, Juunana-gou never even turned to look at his sister. "I think you're right...for once. What should I do, kill her now while she's paralyzed with fear, or wait until she tries to fight me?"  
  
Raising her eyebrows, Juuhachi-gou walked forward until she was a measly foot away from Chichi. "Let's wait until she tries to fight...and let her live in fear until we pay her a visit again. This could turn out to be very interesting, ne, onna?" She added the last in her purring tone, gently running her hand over Chichi's cheek while the human trembled. Laughing at her, Juuhachi-gou suggested they leave to terrorize and kill someone else, for this was beginning to bore her.   
  
"Just what I was thinking...farewell, Chichi! Don't die before we can kill you..." He smirked, Juuhachi-gou laughed, and they both left.   
  
"G-Goku...help me..." she managed to stutter, and collapsed on the ground, shaking and sobbing like a frightened child in need of motherly comfort.  
  
  
For the past week, Chichi had been sleeping in the same house as Trunks, her protection from the 'Droids. Bulma served as her mother and best friend, like always. She personally believed Chichi had suffered far too many losses for her to ever be happy again.   
  
While eating the breakfast she had made for the Briefs-Vejitas and herself, Chichi suddenly realized that maybe there was someone that could help give her hope...hope that maybe, she could preserve a part of Gohan...the girl, Videl. She had been Gohan's beloved girlfriend up until the day he died. After that, she had never seen her again...but now, she must find her.  
  
"Bulma, where's your phonebook?" She said, abruptly interrupting Trunks' talking.   
  
Startled by this sudden question, Bulma had to think a bit before answering. "Oh! Heh heh...it's right beside the phone..."  
  
Before Bulma could go on, Chichi had obviously found the number she was looking for in the book, for it was open on a page, and Chichi was dialing.   
  
Ring...ring...ring..."Moshi moshi, Videl Satan he--"  
  
"Do you remember Gohan?" Chichi asked right away. "Son Gohan. Do you remember him?"  
  
The girl on the other end of the phone had paused, pained by the old memories that name brought up. "Hai...hai, I remember him. May I ask who is calling?"  
  
"Chichi. Son Chichi. Do you remember me--"  
  
"Chichi!" Videl cried. "Of course I remember you! How are you? Are you alright?"  
  
Slowly, Chichi replied, "...Hai, Videl, I'm fine. Demo...would it be too much to ask for you to come here so we can talk?" She chuckled softly. "That is, if you don't mind talking to an old onna..."  
  
"Oh, no, I don't mind at all! I'd love to come! You still live in the same house, ne?"  
  
"Er...not exactly. Right now I'm at Capsule Corporation...the house right behind it. You know where I'm talking about."  
  
"Hai. So you want me to come there?"   
  
"I would be very grateful if you would do so--"  
  
"Oh, I will! I'll be RIGHT there, don't move! Bai!"  
  
Before she had a chance to say goodbye, the phone had hung up, and Chichi chuckled, knowing Videl was on her way over.   
  
Not too long after Chichi had called Videl, Bulma's annoying doorbell rang several times before Trunks finally opened the door to find a short, sporty-looking midnight haired girl standing there. "Oh...are you Videl?"   
  
"Hai! Where is Chichi-san?"  
  
"She's watching some TV show with Kaasan...just go down this hall and to your left."  
  
"Arigatou, Mr. Briefs!" She said, smiling at him. She got a grunt from the saiya-jin in reply. 'Men...' she thought, shaking her head as she made her way down the corridor and into the TV room. "CHICHI-SAAAAAAAAN! KONNICHI WAAAAAAAA!" Videl cried out as soon as she spotted her.   
  
"Videl-chan!" Chichi said in surprise, hopping up from her spot to run over to the petite girl and wrap her in a fierce hug. Laughing a little, Videl returned the hug warmly.   
  
After they had talked for a bit, and Videl had been introduced to Bulma, the topic of Gohan was brought up by Chichi, surprisingly enough, for the other girls knew it was a very painful subject for her.  
  
"Videl..." Chichi began softly, "I would like to ask you a very personal question. It is okay?" After blinking in surprise, Videl told her to go ahead and ask. "Did you ever have unprotected sex with Gohan?"  
  
After blushing a brillant bright red, Videl nodded. "So...then, it could be possible that you're pregnant?"   
  
This question did not only startle Videl, it nearly shocked Bulma out of her senses as well. Thinking it out slowly, Videl replied, "Well...yes...it's very possible that I'm pregnant."  
  
"Videl...I beg you...please, please go get a pregnancy test taken." Chichi looked her in the eyes, pleading for her to do this last thing for her.   
  
Smiling softly at her late boyfriend's mother, she promised Chichi she would get a pregnancy test as soon as humanly possible.   
  
"Iie, there's no need for that promise!" Bulma piped up. "I've got pregnancy tests upstairs in my bathroom! Come, Videl, let's go get you one!"   
  
The three girls trooped up the stairs, Videl and Chichi chattering excitedly, while Bulma pondered as to why Chichi would even think to ask that question...or want Gohan's girlfriend pregnant!   
  
After searching the bathroom cabinets, Videl triumphantly held up a pregnancy test. "TAH-DAH!" She blushed. "If you two don't mind, could I please do this by myself?"   
  
Apologizing, Chichi and Bulma hastily vacated the bathroom, and sat down on Bulma's bed, to wait. However, before silence could claim its place among them, Bulma asked Chichi why she wanted Videl to be pregnant.   
  
Smiling at Bulma, Chichi explained. "You see...if Videl is pregnant, that means she is with Gohan's child! Once she births this child, there is a chance he or she will look and act like my baby..."  
  
Bulma understood her reasons now, and questioned them no further. Hugging Chichi, she said, "I hope that she is pregnant then...for both your sakes. I'm sure she must miss Gohan as much as you."   
  
"Hai...I know she does."   
  
Without warning, little ten year old Trunks came bounding into Bulma's room. "Kaasaaaaaaaaaaaaan! I'm hungry! Oi, konnichi wa, Chichi-san!" He added happily after whining. Chuckling, Chichi told Bulma not to worry, she would go fix the hungry saiya-jin something to eat.   
  
"Just what made you so hungry?" She inquired, looking at the amout of food he was consuming...like a vacuum.   
  
"Well, I've (chomp) been training in the (munch) new (chomp, crunch) gravity (chew, chew, chew, gulp) room!"   
  
"Ah...I see. You want to grow up to be big and strong, ne?" Chichi said, winking at him.   
  
He nodded seriously, and told her it was in his blood to fight. Vejita would be proud of you, Chichi thought to herself. You take training as seriously as he does...  
  
Suddenly, screeches came from upstairs.   
  
"Bulma! Videl!"  
  
"Kaasan!"   
  
The two raced up the stairs as fast as they could with Trunks in lead. Once they reached Bulma's bedroom, they found both girls jumping up and down, shrieking "YOSH!" "YATTA!" "SUGOI!" over and over again. A suddenly as it had started, they stopped and looked at Chichi, and Videl squeaked happily and eveloped her in a huge hug.   
  
"Chichi...wonderful news, I'm three months PREGNANT!"  
  
Chichi squeezed Videl tightly, and Videl and Bulma knew without words that she would never again be lonely...because now she had Videl and Gohan's child to look after.  
  
***************   
  
"Trunks-saaaaaan! Why won't you train meeeee?" Nine year old Pan whined, pouting with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"Because, you aren't strong enough yet, Pan-chan. Maybe when you're 14...we'll see." He told her, patted her raven colored hair.   
  
Videl smiled from the kitchen. Pan had inherited saiya-jin blood...meaning she would possess the will to fight from the day she was born until the day she would die. Luckily for Videl, Trunks knew when she was strong enough to be trained by him...otherwise, she might die sooner.Now, Pan had to suffice for the training her mother could provide. She was catching on to hand-to-hand combat quickly, and would very soon overpower her mother. However, Pan still had to master the techniques of ki locating and phasing.   
  
A tugging at her arm signaled for her to pay attention to the little one. "Yes, Panny?"  
  
With huge brown Bambi eyes, Pan pleaded for her mother to allow Trunks to begin training her...and in the gravity room!  
  
"Absolutely NOT."  
  
"Dooshite?!"  
  
Kissing the mop of hair covering his frusrated daughter's head, Videl smiled at her. "Gomen nasai, Pan-chan...demo you're not strong enough just yet!"  
  
Regarding her mother seriously, Pan asked, "Kaasan...when will I be strong enough?"  
  
"When you consider yourself strong enough, go see Trunks. He will know when you're ready."  
  
Pan nodded. "Domo Arigatou, Kaasan." And with that, she left to train in the gravity room.   
  
In her kitchen, Chichi began to prepare a meal for three humans and two saiya-jins...Two saiya-jins, Chichi thought, happy tears forming at the corners of her eyes. For her, Pan was like her own daughter, her own little piece of Gohan. Her eyes glowed whenever a fight was mentioned...like her husband and son. She also possessed the intellect of her father...yet the good nature and fighting instinct of her late husband. It was like they both came back to her in the body of this loving child...  
  
"I think we got lucky today, Juuhachi-gou!"   
  
Chichi gasped and whirled around, a hand on her chest. There, in front of her, stood Juunana-gou, smirk spread across his face, and an aura of triumph around him. Beside him was his sister, face arrogant as ever, and her arms crossed over her chest, an identical smirk on her face. "I believe you're right," she purred. "But, I find myself wondering why we haven't seen her for such a long time..."   
  
Lifting head high, Chichi kept her dignity as always. "I was staying at the Briefs' residence, for your information."  
  
Juunana-gou raised his eyebrows. "Are you ready to fight us, Son Chichi? We are more then ready to fight you..." he added, grinning wickedly.   
  
She thought for a moment. It was apparent she could never beat them...but maybe, just maybe, they would spare her. Even if she did die...she would die fighting, and that would make Goku and Gohan proud of her. Looking him in his icy blue eyes, she straightened herself. "Hai...I'm ready to fight you."  
  
He and his twin laughed. "Oh, you are, are you? Well, well, well...I've never been one to disaprove of any sort of fight; therefore, I shall willing guide you outside so we may fight...hand-to-hand combat first though...I want to know what you can do, onna."  
  
Her hands were shaking horribly, and her mind was screaming and cursing her for even thinking to accepting a fight with this...this thing! This android that could easily dispose of her with the flick of his finger! Inside, she screamed and pleaded with herself to run, to turn back and slam the door although that would do no good...she would still be alive! For some time, at least...   
  
No, she calmly told herself firmly, I will fight for the last time. I will be honorable by not cheating. I will make my husband and son proud...  
  
But what about Pan?! Her mind shrieked. You still have her, Videl, Trunks and Bulma!! What do you think you're DOING?!  
  
Chichi payed no heed to her screaming concious, and got down into a her signature fighting stance. "Hand to hand combat, ne, Juunana-gou?" She managed to choke out.   
  
"Hai," he said sharply, anxious to get to the fight. "Shut up, and let the fighting begin."   
  
She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing her engery on--  
  
WHAM! An uppercut to her jaw sent her flying meters backwards. Although she was old, Chichi managed to do a flip in the air and land perfectly. Suddenly, he was there, in front of her. His leg and hers clashed as they each raised them. Chichi took advantage of this and wrenched her leg around his, flipping him to the ground. Juunana-gou hadn't expected this, and actually made a nearly audiable sound of surprise; however, he managed to jam his legs right below her kneecaps on her shins, jolting her legs backwards and causing her to reel forward.   
  
Once she had fallen, Chichi looked up, expecting to see him there in front of her; instead, he was nowhere to be seen. Then, for a split second, she saw his sneaker and awful neon socks. She saw black.   
  
Without pausing for a second, Juuhachi-gou asked him, "Is she dead?"   
  
"Iie, she's just blacked out." He hesitated, something which was very uncharacteristic for himself. "Should we kill the onna?"   
  
"Only if you want to die yourselves."   
  
Laughing, Juuhachi-gou turned to the familiar voice. "Trunks! We thought we'd never see the awful mop of lavender hair again..." she commented, smirking.   
  
"It will be the last thing you see if you hurt her anymore," he said coolly.   
  
Juunana-gou laughed also. "We can beat you, child!"   
  
You know what, Trunks told himself, screw these bakas, I'd better get Chichi-san outta here! His mind made up, Trunks had Chichi is his arms and had taken off flying for the Capsule Corp. medical wing in a fraction of a second.   
  
The twins sighed at the same time. Neither wanted to follow him, and instead left the Son family and Briefs family alone...for the present time.   
  
In the right wing of the hopsice, Chichi lay deathly white, her grandchild and her mother.  
  
"Kaasan..." Pan whimpered. "Will Obaachan be okay? Or is she...she..." not being able to finish her sentence out of fear for the last word, Pan looked at her mother, eyes filled with tears of pent sorrow.   
  
"Oh Pan...hai, hai, Chichi-san will be just fine," Videl assured her, bending down to evelope her daughter in a tight hug. "Just give her time to heal..." She felt Pan nod, and she smiled a little, kissing the side of her head. "It will be okay, Pan...I promise."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Since, uh, for some reason, it won't let me type anymore on this file, I'll just hafta finish it on another one...^^; Well, please review and tell me if it sucked, rocked, or was just okay! Keep in mind, this fanfic is only BEGINNING, this isn't anywhere near where I want it to finish! So, please be kind and REVIEW! ^^ Domo arigatou, minna!  
  
~ P-chan 


	2. Against All Odds

Did I forget to mention in part1a that all characters are horribly OOC [out of character]? Well, they are =P  
  
I refuse to put a disclaimer on every part! If you really must have a disclaimer, go look at part one(a). Otherwise, forget it.   
  
Okay, I lied about the Japanese vocab. Here are some more words I'll be using..^^  
  
jinzouningen = android/cyborg  
baka = idiot  
bakayaro = asshole  
gomen nasai = I'm sorry  
demo = but  
kusottare = stinking son of a...   
sou ka = is that so?  
sou da = yep, pretty much  
  
Now, on to the fic! ^^  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Part 1b: Secrets Revealed  
  
  
That same day, Pan went walking. Although she thought so, Pan was not alone in the slightest. In fact...she had two followers, each unaware of the other.   
  
The android thought she was potential prey for him...killing anyone and everyone thrilled him. It was his horrible hobby, one he enjoyed every moment of. It was the looks the weak got on their faces when they realized their fate was to die. That moment of dawning comprehension...the one he killed for.   
  
Trunks was worried. What if she runs into the 'Droids? What if they hurt her? Or worse... he gulped, cutting off the last thought. He gave himself the responsibility of watching over her, protecting her. Not only did he lay this heavy responsibility upon himself, Trunks also promised he would keep it, until the day he died.   
  
Completely oblivious of her watchers, Pan continued along her path through the thick forest until she came upon a clearing...that same clearing Chichi's house was situated. Exclaiming in surprise, the petite girl immediately ran into what she dubbed 'shiroi uchi'. Pan stepped inside. There, on the coffee table in the living room, were several pictures in frames. Curious, Pan walked over to the table and picked up the first picture: it was of Chichi, Goku, and a young Gohan. She gasped. "Obaachan? Demo...who are these other people??" Picking up more pictures, she went decades into the past. Gohan, Goku, Yamucha, Tien, Bulma, Vejita, Chaozu. She saw all their faces, but knew none of their names. I'll take some of these back, Pan thought, and ask Obaachan who they are! She's in a couple pictures; I guess she must know them...  
  
When she ran out of what she would later discover to be the Son household, eager to find out who the people in this pictures were, Pan ran into a solid chest, and dropped her pictures. "Gomen nasai, Sir..." she muttered, and bent to pick up the pictures. Instead of receiving a likewise apology, Pan got a kick in the stomach that sent her flying back five meters before she did a flip in the air to halt it, and landed neatly on her feet. She looked up, angry, at the stranger before her, who was looking rather surprised.  
  
"Onna no ko has a speck of strength, I see!" Juunana-gou drawled, looking over the small girl before him. "But, you can't be much of a challenge for me, ne?" he added. That smirk that always came when he was confident about winning once again played upon his thin lips.   
  
Pan gave herself a few moments to calm her inital anger, for Trunks and Videl had told her to never fight when you're angry; you'll never win. Instead of scowling at him, she smiled. "Bakayaro Jinzouningen!" She sang out happily. "I've heard of you from Trunks-san!"  
  
"You know Trunks?" He chuckled. "Well, well! This could be VERY interesting! Why don't you fight me? Prove your 'great' strength..."  
  
Smiling, Pan shook her head. "Iie, I can't! I know someone else would like to fight you much more than I!"  
  
"Oh?" He raised a questionning eyebrow. "Who might that be?"  
  
She pointed above his head. "Trunks-san!"   
  
The angry and surprised purple haired wonder floated above the jinzouningen's head until Pan revealed his spot. Once she had announced him, Trunks phased down in front of Juunana-gou and slammed his fist in his face. Before he could recover, the 'Droid felt his stomach kicked in, causing him to fall back. In a blur of movement, he locked his legs around Trunks' ankles, and yanked forward. Instead of falling, Trunks flipped up in the air and flew upwards, shouting his burning attack and aimed it at Juunana-gou. The jinzouningen, although he received the full of the attack, managed to fly up and get a kick in Trunks' stomach and a punch in his head. The two started a dazzling hand to hand combat where neither had the upper hand.   
  
Pan looked upon this small battle with awe. Trunks-san is an awesome fighter! She thought to herself. But then again, so is that jinzouningen...I wonder if he has a name? Shaking her head, Pan stopped thinking about this and tried to concentrate on watching them fight. It was hard to see them; they were going so fast! Concentrating hard, Pan sought out their energy instead of their bodies. Suddenly, there they were! She could see them fighting clearly. Her mind whispered to her that she should go join them, try to give Trunks the upper hand! Iie, she told herself, I would only get in the way. Instead of scruntinizing Trunks, Pan turned her full attention to the 'Droid. His hair was as black as hers. An orange bandana was tied around his neck, resting on a black t-shirt with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. His jeans were torn at the thigh. The thing Pan noticed most was his socks. Neon green. They didn't seem to belong on him at all.   
  
Grunting as his opponent's leg managed a hit on his arm, Trunks phased out behind him, raised his arms with his hands locked in a fist together, and slammed his hands down on Juunana-gou's head, all in a blur of less then a milli-second. The jinzouningen crashed into the ground, and lay still for several minutes; however, Pan knew he was not dead.  
  
"Panny!" Trunks called. "We're going home, now."   
  
"Iie, Trunks-san! Not yet, I hafta get those pictures!" Pan exclaimed, running over to pick up the pictures. After she had collected all the dropped photos, Pan stopped beside Juunana-gou, eyes drawn to his orange bandana. Without hesitation, Pan bent down and untied his bandana and kept it.   
  
Trunks watched her do this, wondering why Juunana-gou made no move to stop her. Shrugging it off, Trunks flew over to her and gently picked her up. "You all done now, Pan-chan?"  
  
"Hai, Trunks-san! Hurry, I wanna ask obaachan about these," she added, showing him the pictures.   
  
When he saw what she was talking about, Trunks nearly dropped her. Those pictures reminded him of the days spent in Chichi's kitchen...Kuririn, Yamucha, Tien, Bulma, Chichi, Lunch, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Chaozu, Goku, Gohan... and even his father, Vejita...Clearing his throat, Trunks told her he would be more then happy to talk to her about who they were...but only once they got him. He got an enthusiastic hug from her and happy exclaimations, making him smile.  
  
Once inside, the nineteen year old and nine year old sat on the living room couch. Trunks explained to Pan who ever single person was, and told her a few stories of each of them...until he had to tell her who Goku and Gohan were. He paused. I wonder if she knows he's her father...and he's her grandfather, he wondered. Maybe I should leave this to Videl...iie, I'll just get her to come instead! He yelled for Videl to come, and instantly she was there.   
  
She smiled at the picture they made; Pan sat on Trunks lap, her legs overtop his own. "Hai, Trunks? You wanted something?" He nodded and motioned for her to come sit beside them. "Pan found the Son house, and went inside. She brought these pictures back with her, and she'd like to know who Goku and Gohan are." He skipped the incident with jinzouningen Juunana-gou entirely, not wanting to frighten the now-pale Videl.   
  
"Oh...well, I'll tell her who they are then. Pan?" Pan looked up at the sound of her name, smiling. "Hai?"  
  
"Would you like to know who your father is now?"  
  
Pan's eyes widen, and she whispered, "Hai..."  
  
Pointing to Gohan on the picture, Videl told her he was her father, and explained why she had never met or seen him. By the time Videl had finished, her daughter was crying in her lap. "B-But I wanna meet 't-tousan!" she sobbed.   
  
"Goman nasai, Pan-chan...you can't..." Videl whispered to her in a sorrow filled voice which only caused her to cry harder.   
  
Trunks silently got up and walked outside while she tried to comfort Pan. The wind whipped through his hair. It would rain soon...and that meant the jinzouningen would stay indoors. He hoped it would rain for a long time...  
  
****************  
  
For her fifteenth birthday, Pan was granted her wish to be trained by Trunks. This was what she had been waiting for since she had been able to walk, to be trained by a saiya-jin like herself. And today, her birthday, she would be trained. She was dressed in her favorite gi; the orange bandana that seemed permanently stuck to her head, a red tank top and Trunks-like black pants. There no shoes adorned on her feet. Pan refused to wear shoes or socks when she trained, saying that they only got in the way.   
  
Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the gravity room where she knew Trunks was waiting for her. Pan looked around for her newest sensi. To her surprise, Trunks was nowhere to be seen! That is, until she felt a strong blow to the middle of her back, sending the ground rushing up towards her.   
  
"As soon as you step into this room," she heard him say coldly, "I am your enemy. Push all friendly feelings towards me aside, and regard me as your opponent, one who should be beaten, someone you should never turn your back towards."   
  
All through her first session with Trunks, Pan learned that he was cold and uncaring during a fight in the gravity room. On their first day he had it turned up to 20 G forces. 20 G FORCES! Pan had never turned the gravity up higher then 10! 20 G's came as a shock to poor Pan, and she fell flat on her face several times. When this happened, Trunks merely laughed at her, kicked her body, and would coldly tell her to get up.   
  
The whole experience had been painful up until she got out of the gravity room. The second Pan had stepped out of it, the twenty-five year old scooped her up and flew her to her room. He set her down very carefully on her bed and millions of questions spilled from his mouth. Questions like, 'are you okay? do you need bandaids? a bath? water? food? anything?'. She smiled at him weakly. "I only need rest, Trunks-san...I'll be just fine."   
  
He kissed the still young onna's forehead as she drifted off into sleep. "Brave Panny-chan...I'll see to your wounds and other needs when you awaken." He then smiled softly and left her room.   
  
Trunks was true to his word. The instant Pan's eyes fluttered open, a tray of delicious looking food was put on her lap, and Trunks was already tending to the cuts and bruises on her arms and face.   
  
"Domo arigatou, Trunks-kun!" Pan said gratefully, beaming at him. Blushing a little, he mumbled that he was repaying her for being so cold earlier in the gravity room. Pan laughed. "Baka Trunks-kun," she teaseed, "there's no need to repay me for that! It's the only way I'll learn, ne?" she added seriously.   
  
He nodded. "Hai, it is. That's the exact same way I was taught, so I thought it would be a suitable way to train you...considering it was your father who taught me!"  
  
Giggling, Pan asked, "So you're 'getting him back' for being so cold to you during spars way back when?"   
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes at her. "Yes, but it wasn't way back when! Just how old do you consider me, Pan?!"  
  
"Oh, ANCIENT!" Pan giggled as he growled at her. "Now let me sleep, growly. It's time for chibi Pan-chan to go to bed!"   
  
"Sou ka?...Nevermind, it must be because you know I'm going to somehow get the upper hand and beat you!" Trunks said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
  
"Iie!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"Hah...now you're going to beg me to stay so you can win! Well, I am not falling for that! Goodnight Pan, sleep well," he finished, kissing her forehead.   
  
"Trunks-kun, STAY!"  
  
Laughing, he shook his head. "Iie, Pan-chan! Go to sleep, you need it." He winked at her and left her to fall asleep, giggling quietly.   
  
  
Two months later, Pan had a second encounter with the jinzouningen. This time, however, she met them both near shiroi uchi (AN: forgot what shiroi uchi was? it's Pan's pet name for the Son house!) where she took a walk everyday for solitude.   
  
Juunana-gou laughed when he first saw her. "Aren't you the onna no ko I met six years ago?" She nodded. "I'd like for you to met my sister, Juuhachi-gou."  
  
Juuhachi-gou walked forward until she was a few feet from Pan. Surprisingly, Juuhachi-gou did a mock-curtsy for her, and purred, "The pleasure is mine, young onna. Do you have a name?"  
  
She nodded once again. "I am Son Pan Satan."  
  
Surprised, Juunana-gou sneered, "I didn't know you were related to our beloved Gohan!"  
  
Pan's eyes flashed, momentarily showing surprise through her well-kept mask she wore around the jinzouningen. "You knew my 'tousan?"  
  
Juuhach-gou smiled sweetly. "Of course, dear. We were your 'tousan's murderers! Didn't you know?"  
  
From her next action, the jinzouningen could easily tell she had not expected this. Before their eyes they watched anger and sorrow scream out in the form of a super saiya-jin.   
  
"KUSOTTARE!!!!!!" Pan howled, lunging herself into a feral attack upon Juuhachi-gou whom she had caught by surprise.   
  
Pan showed no mercy. She bit, pulled, punched, pounded, slammed, scratched, anything to get a mark or a hit upon the jinzouningen who had aided in the death of the father she never had.   
  
Juunana-gou stood still, surprised this onna no ko could overpower his sister so easily. This must be her first time being super saiya-jin, he mused. She hasn't done any ki attacks on Juuhachi-gou just yet...  
  
Once Juuhachi-gou was down, Pan shouted something neither jinzouningen could understand, and threw her head back and her arms towards the sky. The sky turned charcol colored, adorned with murky blue clouds. What looked like a blot of lightening struck both her palms. Launching her arms forward, the white lightening screamed towards Juuhachi-gou so fast that the jinzouningen didn't have a chance to react. Moments later, she could not move.   
  
Breathing heavily and returning to normal, Pan decided the onna jinzouningen was the human equivalent to dead. That was for you, 'tousan...Pan thought, exhausted.   
  
Bright blue eyes wide, jinzouningen Juunana-gou, for the first time since his exsistence as a 'Droid, fled.   
  
With barely enough energy, Pan flew home, where she collapsed on her bed and welcomed the darkness sleep brought.   
  



	3. November Rain

** OOC ALERT! BWEEE! =P **  
  
Prepare yourselves for some OOC conflicts...but not the phsyical kind! More like...romantic conflicts. It's something you probably weren't expecting in this fanfic...oh well =P I'm a sappy romance writer, I couldn't help it. For you poor action buffs who've come across this fanfic and were hoping for some real 'murdered relatives + revenge = death', you won't be disapointed. Fear not, action buffs! There IS fighting still in store! Gorey stuff...blood =P  
  
More Japanese vocab...gomen, gomen, can't help using more.  
  
Shizuka na = "Shut your trap! "  
Nani = "What?"  
Uso yo = "No way! That's a lie!"   
Nande kuso = "What's this crap?"  
Kono ama = "You dirty slut!"  
Ohayoo gozaimasu = "Good morning"  
Aishiteru = "I love you"  
Hontou = "It's the truth; honest."  
Yakusoku = "Promise."  
Nanda = What did you say?   
Doushite = Why?   
Damare = Cut it out!  
Hanashite = Tell me!   
Yamero = Stop that!  
Bishoujo = Pretty/beautiful girl  
Ano = "Um...well...er, you know..."  
Sh'teme = French slang for "Je t'aime"...which can be easily translated to I love you  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Part 2a: November Rain  
  
  
"USO YO!" Trunks' voice rang in Pan's ears. She didn't think he'd be THAT loud...  
  
After he calmed down and took deep breaths, Trunks closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch. Juuhachi-gou...dead...he thought to himself. Pan killed her...that's amazing...He sat up and looked at Pan. "Are you serious?" She nodded.   
  
Without telling her where he was going or what he was going to do, Trunks left. Walked straight out the door and kept walking. The odd thing was, Pan understood. She was prepared for that...to watch him walk away. He needed time. Time to think about this, and how this would impact this world. There was one less jinzouningen. I think he considered it his mission to kill them off, she thought to herself, and I just took it away from him. She sighed. Oh well...I'll need to talk to him about it later.   
  
Crystalline tears hung from his eyes which proved that even he, too, was weak. I can barely believe it...he thought in horrified amazement. That small girl...she has enough power stored inside her to kill jinzouningen...like Juuhachi-gou. And me. A tear fell onto his hand. Juuhachi-gou...she was gone. No more sister to go on killing sprees with. While for anyone, that would be no loss at all...it was had an immense change on his life...it altered his life style forever.   
  
After pushing all thoughts of his sister and silly emotions aside, Juunana-gou's head hung, deep in thought...How could such a small, insignificant girl beat Juuhachi-gou, a jinzouningen who was trained to fight? It just doesn't make sense, he thought. Juuhachi-gou seemed to not even try to fight back! He frowned. That onna no ko couldn't have possibly been stronger then her...could she? Well...she was pretty amazing. She's pretty, too. His head shot up once that thought wiggled its way into his head. PRETTY?! Iie, she's beautiful. "Nani?!" he yelled at himself. "Nande kuso?! Why am I thinking this?!"   
  
His feet dipped in the cool lake, Trunks sighed. He found it so hard to accept the fact that she was dead. Finally, a jinzouningen was dead...he should be ecstatic. Instead, Trunks only found emptiness. Revenge was supposed to be sweet, wasn't it? If it was yours, his mind whispered. If it was your revenge, it would be perfect. But it wasn't yours...it was Pan's. He slammed his fist into the ground beside him, scaring away the fish that were peacefully swimming by his feet. Kuso! It should be my victory, not HERS! he thought, angry. She had no right to do it! It was MINE! They killed my father! I barely KNEW my father! Kami-sama, WHY? Why did Pan do that?! Why?!...  
  
********************  
  
Months passed, and nothing changed. Trunks was still angry at Pan. He couldn't stand being in the same room as her; hence, Trunks spent the greater part of his days in the gravity room or the woods, training.  
  
Pan didn't try to argue with Trunks that she did, in fact, have a good reason to kill Juuhachi-gou. After all...she had aided in the death of her father whom she'd never met...all because of the damned jinzouningen. She would never have any happy memories about 'family togetherness'. Her family had never been complete since the day she was born. That truth was her shadow wherever she went, and Trunks...--her best and only friend-- his absence only made that shadow darker. Like him, she poured her heart into the training that became her life. Bulma had made another gravity room so she could train...that way, there would be no conflicts between her, Trunks, and the lone gravity room. Pan's hours were spent in there, or far away, at a lake. The lake provided her with the chance to train underwater which she found exceedingly difficult. Ki attacks were harder. Pan had no one to teach her ki attacks --considering all other saiya-jins on this planet were deceased, and Trunks wasn't an option at the time-- therefore, she taught herself her own. She learned that if she became angry enough, she could easily summon her ki. By thinking of Trunks often, Pan found herself easily getting mad. Underwater, she would train, for hours on end, teaching herself how to master the ki techniques she made up. Another thing Pan taught herself was how to hide her ki...it was hard to master, but came in useful. You see...Pan spied on Trunks every chance she got. Although he was mad at her, she couldn't help but locate his own ki, and watch him while he trained. She admired his awesome power, and would try to train herself to be just as good as him. After she had watched him one too many times, Pan realized she had a crush on him. Every time he would take his shirt off to train, Pan would find herself blushing furiously. That smile, the one that could brighten anyone's day, was the thing she missed about him. She missed being teased by him. She missed his humor. She missed being trained by him. She missed having him help her with her homework. She missed EVERYTHING about Trunks Briefs-Vejita, yet Pan found, to her dismay, that her pride was too great for her to go up to him and apologize, or even to say hello...  
  
Instead, she admired --maybe...loved?-- him from afar.   
  
Look at her, looking at him, while you're thinking of her. You don't stand a chance with that one...the only one you've ever wanted. Don't look at her! Turn away! Quickly, before you get lost in her appearance, her intelligence, her wit, her skill, and those beautiful eyes... Juunana-gou slammed his fist hard into a tree which cracked where he hit it and shattered. Why can't you just tell her?! Go up to her, talk to her. What's the matter with you? You're a jinzouningen! You're not allowed to have...FEELINGS! Another tree went down, except this time, it cracked in half and creaked as it collapsed on the ground. Why? Why do I feel...this way...about a saiya-jin girl?  
  
She was sleeping. Pan's features were peaceful and a small smile played along her lips. Juunana-gou, who sat on her bed by her side, wondered what she was dreaming about. His heart --what a second, what heart?-- leapt as he noticed his oranga bandana in her hands, close to her chest...close to her heart. Millions of hopes rose in his mind to see her like that, clutching something of his -something he WORE, no less!- so close to her small body. For a brief second, Juunana-gou wondered why he felt this way, but dismissed it in another second. Why should he care? Here, before him, lay the strong, beautiful object he wanted -or was it needed? He didn't care. Placing his hand on her cheek lightly, he traced her features. Unlike feminine girls, Pan had blunt features that forced you to look in her eyes. Juunana-gou considered her eyes the most breathtaking part of her...when she had looked at him with those eyes after she'd disposed of his sister, his heart --here's that heart talk again; you have no heart...right?-- had stopped, captured by the intensity of her flaming blue eyes. On impluse, he lowered his head, turning to kiss her.   
  
Pan awoke to a hand on her cheek and soft, cool lips gently pressed against his own. She kissed the person back, receiving a murmur of surprise from who she thought was her Trunks. "Pan..." the man breathed against her lips. She smiled a little before the color drained from her face. I know that voice...she thought wildly, and it's not Trunks! Her eyes flew open to see half closed, slanted pale blue eyes, and black hair. She tore away from him, and shrieked, "JUUNANA-GOU!!!!" He merely smiled at her and said, "Hai, that would be me."   
  
"Wh-wha...Aren't you g-gonna kill m-me?" Pan asked, fearful. She knew he had the upper hand this time; she was frightened, nowhere near as calm as usual. He chuckled at her question. "Iie. I don't see how I could ever live with myself if I killed a beautiful creature like yourself," he murmured, sending shivers up her spine and goosebumps on her skin from the tenderness in his voice.   
  
"N-nani?" She asked in the barest of whispers, the stutters beginning to leave her voice, and strange curiousity replacing fear.   
  
He advanced on her bed towards her on hands and knees, moving so cat-like he looked like a panther moving in on his prey. "Hai...you are beautiful..." Those eyes of his were getting to her... "Very beautiful..." Uh-oh, he's getting closer, Pan thought nervously. "..and I want you." His arms came around her and his mouth covered hers.   
  
This kiss was different from the one had he given her before. Then, his lips had been cool, and the kiss was soft and tender. Now, his lips warmed her from the inside out. Heat from him seeped into her and made her body hot. Pan's body ignored her inner screams to pull away and stop this, and willingly kissed the jinzouningen back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She put her hands behind his head to bring surprisingly delicious mouth closer so she could taste him...  
  
Videl was walking up the stairs, heading to Pan's room. She smiled. Pan always loved having her lunch brought up into her room, and Videl was happy to comply. Shaking her head and smiling, Videl thought, what a lazy saiya-jin Pan-chan can be! She reminds me so much of Gohan sometimes... She walked carefully into Pan's room so as not to drop the platter. Videl looked up and opened her mouth to announce her food was here when a scream came out instead as the food platter crashed to the ground. "J-JINZOUNINGEN!!" Videl, hysterical, screamed twice, pointing at Juunana-gou and backing away trembling to press against the wall. By now, Pan had torn herself away from him and trembled in realization of what had just happened...or rather, what had just passed between her and the jinzouningen.   
  
Looking at Pan longingly, Juunana-gou sighed. He didn't belong here, nor was he welcome here. It was time to go. After standing up, Juunana-gou went out the same way he came: through Pan's open window.   
  
While he was a mile or so away from what was going on in Pan's room, Trunks still heard Videl's scream faintly. As soon as Trunks heard her say 'jinzouningen', he was already halfway there. The instant he landed, he raced up the stairs to find Videl was now sobbing, still in hysterics, with Pan shivering and crying quietly a few feet away. Videl was in a crumpled heap on the floor. Pan lay on her bed in a feral position, still clutching the orange bandana.   
  
Trunks didn't know what to do. I...I'll get kaasan and Chichi-san! They'll know what to do...  
  
Minutes later, Trunks returned with Chichi and Bulma, who immediately dropped into what he calls 'mother-mode'. Chichi was beside Pan and hugging her in a comforting, mother-like way while Bulma did the same for Videl. Each murmured soothing sentences to the crying ladies until their hysterics and sobs subsided. After both of them had calmed down enough to talk coherently, they were brought down to the kitchen, and made hot tea. Bulma, Chichi and Trunks sat the two down on the couch, and waited for explainations. Once the story poured out of Videl, they all stared at Pan, shocked speechless.   
  
"H-he...kissed me...I didn't...he called me beautiful..." Pan said, in an confused daze. Inside her head,   
  
"I don't care if he called you a fucking GODDESS! HE KILLED YOUR GODDAMN FATHER AND MINE! KONO AMA!" Trunks roared at her, his hair turning gold.   
  
A renewal of a thousand tears streamed down her cheeks, so many it seemed as if someone had just turned on a faucet to let them all out. Questions and angry comments came from Trunks until Pan could take it no longer. Like Trunks had done to her eariler, Pan soundlessly got up and fled.   
  
*******************  
  
Weeks passed, and no one had been able to find Pan. Videl would cry herself to sleep each night; she couldn't deal with the loss of her daughter. Chichi wasn't doing any better. Both of them refused to speak two words to Trunks until they got little Pan-chan back. Bulma wasn't all too happy with Trunks either. Every day that he would come back from searching for Pan, and empty handed, she would look at him coldly, and tell him she was disapointed with him. That hurt him most of all, to have his beloved mother, his only relative, tell him that she was disapointed in him.   
  
He was a failure.  
  
*******************  
  
Her head was resting on its favorite spot --his chest-- while she slept soundly. A naked Juunana-gou smoothed an equally naked Pan's bangs back from her face, smiling at her softly. This past year since she'd come to him in the rain, drenched to the bone and shivering, had turned him around. Things he hadn't known exsisted were shown to him by this sixteen year old onna. He called her amazing. Every little thing she does is magic, he thought to himself. I think I'm in love with her...Juunana-gou watched her eyes flutter open, and he grinned at her. "Ohayoo gozaimasu, Pan...did I tire you out last night?"   
  
Yawning, Pan replied, "Iie, Juunana-gou, I just wanted to go to sleep."  
  
Grinning wider, he said, "Sure ya did. I'll bet you just don't wanna admit that I can tire you out by screwing you any day of the week."   
  
A blush crept up Pan's neck to cover her cheeks. "Juunana-GOU!" she exclaimed, smacking his chest, "don't use such words around me!"  
  
"Aren't you the same onna who, at nine years old, called me a bakayaro?" he teased.  
  
Pan grinned at him mischieviously. "Hai...but you didn't seem to mind!" she added, kissing his neck. He sighed in content and kissed her forehead. "Pan?"   
  
"Mmmmmmmmm?"  
  
Juunana-gou kissed her ear softly. "For always, Pan, I will not let you go."  
  
"I never want you to let me go," she whispered, her lips lightly trailing against the skin of his neck. "I want to stay like this forever...forever in your arms."  
  
His arms tightened around her possessively. "I'll happily comply to your wishes...I'll never let you go. Hontou. I would rather die first."  
  
*******************  
  
After failing to find her for so long, he became obsessed. Obsessed with her. Absolutely everything about her would fascinate him. He would look at old pictures taken of her, and drink in her appearance; how happy she looked, the waves of her hair, the brightness in her eyes. He would take out her old and torn gi, and smell it, for it still had her scent on it. He needed her. No longer could Trunks live without Son Pan Satan in his life. He lived in her room, among all her belongings. He would stare at pictures of her for hours on end. He would only eat her favorite foods and watch her favorite shows. He knew everything about her that he could have until she left. He was, like Chichi, Bulma, and Videl told him countless times, obsessed. They had also told him to give her up for dead. He refused, telling them he knew she was still alive. And that she would come back to them.  
  
*******************  
  
Pan giggled and rolled her eyes as found herself swept up in Juunana-gou's arms. "Put me down; I can walk by myself, I'll have you know!" she teased.   
  
Grinning, he said, "Okay." And dropped her.   
  
Pan shrieked as soon as her body hit the cold lake. "Juunana-GOU!" she yelled at him.   
  
"You told me to put you down, sooo..." he grinned.  
  
"Agh! I didn't MEAN it!"   
  
Juunana-gou watched Pan get frustrated and curse him as she got out of the water, still with that triumphant grin --no longer smirk-- on his face.   
  
"Hmmph," A very wet Pan muttered, "you can be just so mean sometimes..." His grin grew wider. "Baby, that's how I stayed alive!"  
  
"What have I told you about calling me that?" Pan asked in a growl.  
  
"Ummm...to call you it at all times possible?" he said, half-laughing.  
  
"I believe you're WRONG! I hate it when you cal me that!"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Nanda?"  
  
"I said, iie. You like it very much. I can tell," he smirked --okay, so he does still smirk, "by the way your eyes gleam whenever I call you baby or babe. You adore it."  
  
Pan blushed bright red. Since when he had known her so well? "Since I found out I love you." Pan gasped and turned to him. "N-nani?" How on EARTH had he read her mind?!  
  
He smiled at her, his eyes softening from their old coldness. "Pan, you heard me..." he advanced until he was a bare whisper from her and lowered his head down, seeking her lips. "Aishiteru, Pan-chan..." his whispered, just before his lips came down on hers.   
  
As if it were instinct to do so, Pan's arms came up and around his neck. Her hands rested on the back of his head, gently pushing down to gain access to more of his mouth. She felt his arms encircle her waist, pulling her body close to his. Smiling through the kissing, Pan wondered just where the softer side of Juunana-gou had been when he had been different...  
  
********************  
  
Trunks was flying towards 'his' lake. Instict told him that if he wanted to find Pan, he should go to the lake. Smiling, he sped up a little. Today would be the day he saw his Pan again!   
  
********************  
  
Juunana-gou was resting with his back against the tree while Pan floated on her back in the water. Wispy white clouds were whisked across the unburdened sky. Pan smiled, reveling in the feel of the sun rays that warmed her skin, and the water stealing the warmth, should it dare to seep into and make warm the water-cooled skin. She wondered what Trunks was doing now...although she wouldn't openly admit it, Pan missed him terribly. His humor and Juunana-gou's were different...she and the jinzouningen --although she never thought of him as that anymore-- shared the same dry humor. Trunks, of course, he had that habit of making dry, sarcastic comments....but he also would mimick and mock people. That always made her laugh... I think I miss that the most, Pan thought. His humor. Well, besides his body...she grinned wickedly, giggling a little, and closed her eyes, remembering the hours she would spend watching him train. Watching his roped muscles move in a wave-like motion was fascinating. His movements were always fluid...how like right now: the way he was running towards her was so sleek, so fluid, so--  
  
--NANI?!  
  
Pan sat straight up, and stared ahead. There he was. Not an illusion. Her heart leapt. He missed me? she thought, amazed at the sheer thought. He's so happy to see me...that's just amazing. He missed me, even after all that I did. Wow...  
  
So lost in her thoughts was Pan that she hadn't noticed that Trunks was right in front of her, until she found herself jerked from her spot, and caught up in a tight saiya-jin hug. "Pan...where were you?" Trunks asked softly, his mouth close by her ear. Goosebumps crawled along her skin. What a voice..."I was here."  
  
He chuckled lightly. "Well, where's here?"  
  
"...Ano..." she mumbled.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I was staying with him..." Pan said, her voice low.   
  
"NANI? You were staying with a guy?!"  
  
"Hai, Trunks-san. I've been living with him," she finished, point over to Juunana-gou who was still resting under the tree. Trunks' eyes followed the direction her finger pointed. She braced herself for--  
  
Pan found herself immediately blown back because of the shocking force of him suddenly turning super saiya-jin. Without giving him a chance, Trunks lunged at Juunana-gou, howling, while Pan screamed for him to watch out.   
  
Startled, Juunana-gou looked up in enough time to see the fury on the lavender warrior's face as his fist connected in a viscious uppercut to his neck. His head slammed backwards into the tree trunk, and his lungs shrieked painfully from the sudden lack of air...Trunks had cut off his windpipe with that punch to his sensitive neck.  
  
Trunks wasn't about to let Juunana-gou recover. Over and over, he jammed his fists into the jinzouningen's stomach, causing the air-deprieved 'Droid to hack up blood. His teeth were gritted, and he was grinding them in anger. The thought of Pan --his little Pan!-- living with such a creature...his blood boiled, and he slammed his fist extra hard in the jinzouningen's stomach.   
  
His eyes faded to a much paler blue then usual. His body seemed molded into the tree...blood was gushing from his mouth at an alarming rate which was turning his black shirt into red.   
  
Tears ran their course down Pan's cheeks. She considered herself helpless to do anything. I'm in love with the both of them...she realized, wiping her eyes. But...who do I love more? More tears.   
  
It hit her to suddenly Pan was nearly knocked off her feet. He's dying before my eyes! Pan thought wildly. The man I love is killing the other man I love...Kami-sama, I think I'm insane. What's happening to me? How could this have happened, have unfolded before my eyes, so quickly...and I haven't even reacted yet! Could I go super saiya-jin? No...I'm not angry...I feel frustrated...I don't understand...Juunana-gou loves me...does Trunks? What I saw in those eyes...iie! It's not true! I love only one man! I swear it! Tears rolled down her cheeks, staining her porcelain cheeks. I don't love Trunks! I'm in love with Juunana-gou, I just know it! Aren't I? Hai, hai, I am! I must be! What else could I be feeling for him? It's not...not lust, is it?...IIE! PAN! STOP THAT! Frustration, pain, and confusion built themselves inside Pan, until it all burst out. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!" Pan screamed, her hair turning golden.   
  
Surprised, Trunks quit pounding on Juunana-gou, who was fading out fast. In front of them both stood Pan, panting in exertion from...what? From watching this? Iie, Juunana-gou thought. She's in pain. Dooshite, Pan-chan?... Very slowly, he extended his arm out, and his hand upwards, as if he were trying to touch her face.  
  
Trunks was startled out of super saiya-jin. Bloody fists in the air, he stared at Pan, open mouthed. "Pan...?" he asked uncertainly, his face expressing complete and total confusion.   
  
She glanced at the both of them briefly, taking in her fill of each unique characteristiques of theirs she loved so much...and without a clue of what else to do, Pan flew off, leaving two very confused men behind.  
  
*******************  
  
Laying on his bed, Juunana-gou wondered where she was. It had been over a month now since she had left him and Trunks there with him bleeding to death. Trunks had been so startled and so disoriented that he'd just taken off, leaving Juunana-gou there to die. He'd stayed there for a whole week, just lying there, thinking of Pan and feeling terrbily abandoned. Although he was built so his wounds healed easily, other wounds left unattended. The emotional ones that he wasn't supposed to have stuck out like a sore thumb. Couldn't eat, couldn't sleep, couldn't fly without Pan passing through his head. Those symptoms only gave way to a single conclusion: he was in love with Son Pan Satan. He'd been wondering if he really did love her...all his suspicions were confirmed now. Now that he didn't have her. Why couldn't he have her now, when he needed her most?...  
  
After several long hours of mourning what he didn't have, Juunana-gou got sick of himself, and went for a walk. Maybe a walk in the rain is just what I need, he mused, sinking into a depressingly satisfied mood.  
  
Trunks was perched upon a cliff. Rain poured down, drenching him to the very fillings in his bones; he liked to pretend it didn't affect him that it was November now. November is his birthday. And his love isn't here to celebrate it with him...  
  
Watching the cars pass below him and people scatter mindlessly across busy streets, Trunks was thinking of her. Pan was everything he needed...a strong willed woman who would challenge him, be his equal in all ways. Intelligence, power, and love. The three things he cherished most, and she could give him them all. Why isn't she mine then? Trunks asked himself. Was it something I said, something I did?...Kami-sama, does she...does she love Juunana-gou? IIE! It couldn't be. No one could love a cold blooded killer such as himself. It's impossible...right? "Ne, Pan-chan?" Trunks asked aloud. "Isn't that right? You don't love Juunana-gou. You love me. Only me. Come back to me and tell me that you love me, and you always will. You'll forever be mine. I'll be your obsession like you are mine. I'll love your quirks. Hell...I already love all your quirks. In fact, Son Pan Satan, I love you. Aishiteru. Sh'teme. I'll tell you in any language," he finished in a whipser, "as long as you say you love me back."  
  
****************************************************************************************  
  
Should I continue with this? Is it interesting? Puh-lease answer in a kind REVIEW!  
  
~ P-chan 


	4. Walking Behind

Gomen nasai, minna-san, for having taken so long with parts 2a and b. You see, I'm kinda stuck here. I've been kicked off the 'net! (And have also been bombarded with too much homework ;____;) So, I don't get the chance to post my fanfiction nearly as often as I would like. Stay with me until my marks go up...PLEASE!...HOWEVER =P, you are lucky I'm in computer class at my school! =P I can post all my fanfiction from there...provided no one sees me! ôO That and I get marks for doing this! Hah! =P  
  
Well, here's Part 2b. Original disclaimers apply, plus a new one: I don't own all the song and movie titles I'm using for my fanfic. Or the lyrics. So please, songwriters, don't sue me. Really.  
  
Oh, and, um, I never nothing against the Moffatts (however, our good friend Juunana-channies has something against their music....but I don't! I swear! This was just so I don't get flamed about it...)  
  
Watashi = I/me/my (Um, I think...)   
chiisai = small  
onna no ko = girl (incase you forgot)  
  
Note: Two underscores on either side of a word means BIG emphasis.   
  
ex: _big_  
Comprendez? Good!   
  
On toooooooo da FIIICCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! ( ôO! Crazy me...)  
  
**************************************  
  
Part 2b: Walking Behind  
  
  
In the cold rain Trunks sat still. All week it had rained. So why should it stop on my birthday? Trunks thought bitterly. He would be turning twenty-five today...exactly a decade older then his Pan. Sighing, Trunks hung his head, causing droplets to trickle down his soaked hair and onto his thighs. The water instantly stained right through his pants. He looked at the water spots. They grow so small...he thought, but they spread fast, he commented again, watching as a small droplet soaked through more and more of the thin material he wore for pants. It soon created a water spot larger then his fist. That's like my love for Pan...he mused in odd amusement. Starting out so small...but I got too close, causing it to spread on me and grow until I'm so caught up in the passion-hazed flame I can no longer see. His thoughts were caught off abru[tly to look up at the sound of footsteps. To his amazement, there was the remaining jinzouningen.   
  
Trudging up the steep hill with his hands jammed in his pockets, Juunana-gou was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even bothered to check the possibility that lavender-haired annoyance might very well be in his path. When he saw him there, soaked and chilled to the very core of his bones, Juunana-gou had no will to fight at all. The both of them were miserable, and it would be a terrible fight. Neither had the will to win. Instead of turning around and leaving, he said softly, "I think we both feel the same way right now, ne?"   
  
Trunks looked up at him, and asked very quietly what he meant.  
  
"I do not wish to fight you, nor do you wish to fight me. Also...I assume you are thinking of the same thing --or should I say person?-- that I have been thinking of."  
  
Trunks' eyes sharpened and narrowed a little. "If you are thinking of Pan, hai."  
  
A delicate smile formed on the jinzouningen's lips. "Hai. I thought so." He sighed. "Well, Trunks Briefs, I know we'll never be friends. Nor will we be enemies anymore. Although, persay, we are...competition...for one another." Juunana-gou turned around and trudged back down the hill before Trunks had a chance to say a word. However, an odd smirk materialized upon his lips. "Oh, hai, jinzouningen Juunana-gou. We are most definitely competitors...for Son Pan's heart."  
  
*******************  
  
Dashing off to his small appartment, a ghost of his old, malicious grin grew curved on his chisled lips. As he took off flying, creating a spectacular preformance for all who saw him, he raised his head high. With that grin still spread wickedly wide across his face, Juunana-gou shouted, "Let the games begin!"  
  
*******************  
  
She was standing up, staring at the phone. The only working appliance in her broken-down appartment was her phone. Just one phone call couldn't hurt, she thought. I've gotta talk to someone...especially 'kaasan. I miss her so much...and obaachan. And Bulma-san. And...Trunks...and...Juunana... her thoughts trailed off as she broke into short, pained sobs that wracked her ribcage. Why me? Why me, why me... "Why ME?!" Pan's voice rasped out in a shriek. "Why me, why now? Why EVER? Can't I just have what I want? I want to love!...IIE! Iie, I want to be left alone. To be alone. To never love. To have no feelings...like the jinzouningen--IIE! Jinzouningen! JUUNANA-GOU!" Heartbreaking cries of pain tore from her throat once she fell upon the memory of HIM. That man...that cyborg she loved.   
  
"How could I love him?" her voice, hoarse now, demanded of the air. "He's a jinzouningen. Artifical. Unreal. Unfeeling...then why--and how?--can he love me? Dooshite? How come we love each other?" Her voice rose and bounced off the appartment walls. "DOOSHITE ASHITERU?!" She finished in a primitive scream, shaking the floorboards and causing the windows to flex and creak in protest.   
  
Suddenly, Pan was silent. A thump was heard as her body fell against the wall, and then slowly slid to the floor where she curled up. She tried to shield herself from the world as she hugged her knees close to her chest and scooted her way into a corner, crying for Videl to come. To come rescue and soothe her from the torment of loving two magnificent beings...and to be young again. Oh, to be young again...to be naïve...to be completely free of the bindings love creates. The chains that forever hold you close--and closer yet--to those you love.   
  
Why? Pan asked herself through the hazy mist of sadness. Why does loving hurt so much when it's supposed to be a happy feeling?  
  
******************  
  
"She's running...and he's walking behind! He's trying...but he's last in the line--"   
  
Juunana-gou turned the annoying so-called 'popular' song off by smashing the radio with his fist. He'd always found his way of turning things off was the best...  
  
Sighing, he looked out the window to think, something he tended to do a lot more these days. He had been thinking hard about Pan lately. His love for her... I wonder how deep it is, Juunana-gou suddenly wondered. What would I be willing to do for Pan?...  
  
We would die for her, his heart answered. Not only that, but we would live a fate worse then death for her as well.   
  
Well, what kind of fate is that? his brain demanded.   
  
We would live in anguish, so long as we could still see her everyday of our life...whether or not it was in secrecy, his heart replied, a matter-of-factly.  
  
And faithfullness? Tell me of that.  
  
Ah, our undying faithfullness to her...We've never looked at another woman the way we have of her. We never will, either.  
  
Is that all? his brain inquired.  
  
Would you like to hear more? I can say most of it without words, and just use feelings...they make more sense then words in matters such as love, his heart finished, ending this odd conversation altogether.  
  
Juunana-gou sat back and thought a long time about the strange conversation he just had with...um, himself.   
  
-(AN: This whole heart-to-head convo was kinda risqué. However, I considered it necessary. Sheds some more light on the emotional side of Juunana-gou, doesn't it? =P)-  
  
*******************  
  
Pan sighed. This isn't helping, she thought glumly, sitting on a bar stool. Back in her appartment she had thought up the idea of going clubbing; it had the potential to cheer her up. Unfortunately, nothing was working, especially not clubbing. There was no end to where she would be forced to see couples, apparently. Just beside her sat a couple, laughing and talking and touching each other.   
  
Why does it seem so easy for everyone else, but so hard for me? she wondered once again, stumbling out of the club and walking through the dirty streets back to her slightly cleaner appartment. Once inside, Pan crashed on the couch immediately, not caring she'd left the door open again. There on the couch, she began to think and as always, she thought of her loves, although she concentrated on Juunana-gou this time. She thought hard about him.   
  
What is he like...he cares about me, I know that. He shares a slice of his world with me. He doesn't dwell on his past at all...listening is probably his strongest quality. Whenever I ask of him, he listens to me and my small plights. That's certainly something special...althought...there's always something more I wish he'd say. Not compliments though. I just wish he'd...he'd open up more, like I have. I think I've told him everything about me...and I don't even know his favorite food. However, he means well...but just what does he mean to me?  
  
Pan dumped all thoughts out of romance out the window and headed out the door for a drink. Who knows, she mused half-heartedly, maybe I'll meet the man of my dreams...at a bar! She giggled, cutting off her train of thought.  
  
********************  
  
Trunks ordered from the too young bartender. Once he got the liquid bronze, Trunks stared into its murky depths, wondering. Thinking how possible it would be for her to walk in this bar right now...maybe looking for him. Right, baka, he thought glumly. A beautiful young woman out looking for a loser like you. Keep dreaming there, Trunks, he told himself. Maybe someday you'll meet the woman of your dreams...at a bar. He rolled his eyes at himself and chuckled, considering the option ludicrous. Gluping his drink down, Trunks left the money on the counter and started on his way out when he bumped into a short, dark haired woman...who was wearing an orange bandana around her arm.  
  
When she was just entering the bar, Pan collided with a tall man. Softly muttering an apology, Pan sneaked a peak at him...and gasped. "Trunks..."  
  
"Pan..." Trunks breathed, eyes wide. Once his initial shock subsided, Trunks pulled Pan into his arms and held her tightly. "Pan... Pan, never leave me like that again."  
  
Burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around him, Pan bit her lip. I hope he doesn't ask me to promise--  
  
"Promise me, Pan."  
  
D'oh! She sighed inwardly. Kuso...what do I say? Soon, Pan found herself chewing on lip, a sure sign she was really nervous. Well, girl, she told herself, maybe you predicted your own future: meeting the man of your dreams...at a bar! She chuckled out loud.  
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Oh...it's just that...hee-hee...the reason I came to this bar was because I thought that maybe I have a chance of meeting the man of my dreams...at a bar! Hee-hee..."  
  
Lavender eyebrows stationed themselves high up top his forehead. "Sou ka?"  
  
"Ee hee...hai."   
  
He kiss her forehead gently. "Hopefully I'm that person, ne?"  
  
"Mmmmmm...I'll let you find that out for yourself," Pan replied, grinning.   
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "I know I should be thankful and I should rejoice that you're here, but your sarcasm seems to wiggle its way into everything you say."  
  
As innocence...   
  
[AN: (introducing the wide-eyed innocent 'Who, ME?' look for Pan!)]   
  
...replaced mischief, Pan let go of Trunks. "Who says I was being sarcastic, hmmm?" She turned away from him, swaying her hips back and forth.   
  
Love, a slack jaw, wide eyes, and a very apparent discomfort in his...lower region caused Trunks to love-drunkedly follow Pan out and into the night.  
  
********************  
  
Videl was setting the table. Once again, she mistakeningly set it for five people...a habit she had been trying to break. Ever since Pan left... "No, Videl," she said to herself out loud, trying to sound a-matter-of-fact, "no more thinking of Pan. She's probably...she's probably passed...on." Sighing heart breakingly, Videl began to lift up the extra plate just when a hand covered hers and gently placed the plate back.   
  
"You don't need to put it away...I'm staying for dinner."  
  
She gasped. No way...could it really be...? Whipping around she stared at the young female before her. "P-Pan! Oh, Pan...watashi chiisai onna no ko!" Tears staining her china-doll face, Videl hugged the daughter she had left for lost. "Watashi...arigatou...for returning. Please, tell me you're staying!" Her eyes begging for her to assent.  
  
Smiling softly and apologetically, Pan shook her head. "Okaasan...I don't know."  
  
"Then...then...Pan, at least live with Chichi-san and I! Please, please...Pan, I beg you! I don't want to live the way I have without you ever again," Videl said, giving Pan a light squeeze.  
  
Finally, something I can promise to someone! "I promise, kaasan!" Pan said, a wide smile forming on her lips. Heeeeey, I SMILED! A real one, too! Pan thought, sighing happily. I'm home again...  
  
A gasp came from the doorway. "Pan?! Pan! It's YOU!" Bulma shrieked, racing forward to enveloppe Pan in a fierce hug. "Ooooh, we all missed you, chiisai onna no ko!"  
  
Pan chuckled. "Don't tell me you missed me, too, Bulma-san!" she responded.   
  
"They aren't the only ones, Pan-chan." A shaky voice said from behind her.  
  
"Obaachan..." Pan said softly, embracing her grandmother and tears misting her eyes. "I'm never leaving you three again."  
  
"Heeeeeey, what about ME? You didn't miss me, the great and powerful Trunks at ALL? That hurts....INSIDE." Trunks broke the atmosphere the four women had created by feigning hurt and giving Pan a sad (yet adorable!) puppy dog face.  
  
"Awww. I did too miss you, Trunks-kun!" Pan replied, kissing his cheek.   
  
While the elder women 'awwed' at this cute and _supposedly_ innocent kiss, they had no notion of what they two were planning to do later...  
  
*******************  
  
He was laying on his back on the bed, thinking. Where could she be? What's she doing? Is she okay? I wish I could at see her...or know if she still loves me. Suddenly, a thought so horrible, so terrifying made his body snap up to a sitting position with wide eyes and a pale face. "Wha...wh-what if she's dead?...Iie! Iie, Pan isn't ALLOWED to be dead!...I wish I could ki-sense her...then I would know...oh, Pan..." A tear trailed down his cheek, followed by many more as the dam to his feelings broke.  
  
*******************  
  
Gomen, gomen, gomen! I know it's REAAAAAAAAALLY short, and I'm sorry...I'm kinda running out of ideas for this...ôO! Crap, I have writer's block!!!!...Okay, well, you OUGHT to see another part to this up pretty soon, I hope. I'm so sorry this is taking so long! Forgive me .!!!! 


	5. Walking Wounded

The third and final part is up! Woohoo! Okay, here ya go minna-san...thank you for being so patient while I finished this! ^^; Now then, I hope you aren't disapointed...  
  
  
*********************************************  
  
  
Chapter 3: Walking Wounded  
  
  
  
  
"Pan...Iie...Pan, come back...IIE! PAN!" In his sleep, Juunana-gou lay, shrieking obscene phrases and screaming for Pan to get back, to get away from the lavender blur which enveloped everything in its path.   
  
"PAAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!" He screamed one last time, and then awoke, shaking. He looked down at his arms. Touching them with a shaky hand, Juunana-gou realized his skin was cold and clammy. Looking back up and staring straight ahead, his mouth opened in a small 'o'. "Pan...I'm losing you...to him."  
  
*******************  
  
Twirling ebony strands of hair with his fingers, Trunks marveled at how when hit by moonlight, Pan's hair would flash silver. "Beautiful..." he murmured softly, so he wouldn't awaken his sleeping beauty. Hai...mine, Trunks thought, grinning. She's beautiful and she's mine. Intelligent, powerful...what more could I want? He brushed his lips softly against her forehead. Caring, too...  
  
At the light kiss on her forehead, Pan slowly came back to reality to see two smiling blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"K'nnichi'wa, Pan...sleep well?"  
  
She yawned. "Hai, Trunks...you?"  
  
"Mmm-hmmm...oooooo, smell that?" Trunks sniffed the air, making Pan giggle.  
  
"Yeah...it's obaachan making breakfast!" Pan slid out of bed and put on jeans and a big tee-shirt. When she saw how slow Trunks was being to get out of bed, Pan put a hand on her hip and tapped her foot. "Trunks, if you don't hurry, I'm going to get ALL the food."  
  
"Oh, really? I doubt you'd be so mean as to do thaaaat."  
  
"Hmmph...well, fine! Just because you were sarcastic, I really AM going to eat it all!" Pan declared, sticking her tongue out at him and then disappearing downstairs.   
  
"Gah! Iie, Pan, wait! I'm coming, I'm coming!!" Trunks yelled after her, springing out of bed and quickly putting on clothes. By the time he'd gotten downstairs, Pan was already at the table...with half the servings on her plate.   
  
Being the macho man that he is, Trunks decided not to ask Pan to give up some of her food for him. Instead, he took whatever he was allowed --Chichi, Videl, and Bulma have to eat, too-- and sneaked food off Pan's plate and onto his whenever she wasn't looking....until, that is, Pan found out he was doing it and smacked his hand away.   
  
"Stop stealing my food!"  
  
"I'm not stealing your food!" Trunks retorted.  
  
"You are, TOO! I just smacked your hand away while you had my butter roll!"  
  
"I know, but stealing is such a strong word. I prefer to use...borrowing."  
  
Videl cut in. "Borrowing? How could you borrow it? You're eating it!"  
  
Trunks grinned. "I know, but it doesn't stay with me forever."  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwww! Truuuuuuuunks!" the four women chorused, making Trunks laugh.  
  
*******************  
  
Juunana-gou had been thinking long and hard. For hours he had pondered and tried desperately to convince himself that she would come to him. Desperation was tired out after little hours, and soon was turned around into true agony as the truth finally could not be denied any longer...   
  
Now, he was waiting. Waiting for Trunks to come, waiting to tell him he'd won the battle. There was no denying that now Pan had become his.   
  
He'd paid a young boy, about six, to go to Capsule Corp and announce that Juunana-gou, Android number 17, was waiting for Trunks Vejiita Briefs. Now, all he could do was wait.  
  
*******************  
  
"Hee-hee-hee...That was too funny..."  
  
Pan give him a harmless slap on the arm. "It was not! It was gross!"  
  
"That's why it was funny!" Trunks replied, sticking his tongue out at her. The women just rolled their eyes.   
  
BING-BONG BING-BONG!  
  
"Oop...doorbell. Guess I'll go ge--"  
  
The crash of two chairs and the thunder of footsteps interrupted Bulma.   
  
"Saiya-jins never change from infancy," Chichi commented, while the other two women nodded.   
  
Pan --who won the race-- found on the doorstep a small boy, who was holding a piece of paper. "K'nnichi'wa! May I help you?" Pan asked, smiling warmly at him.  
  
Nodding vigorously, the young boy told her that a man --Juunana-gou-- was waiting for 'Sir. Vejiita Briefs'. He also apologized because the man hadn't told him where they were to meet.   
  
Pale, Pan nodded at him, thanked him shakily, and bade him goodbye. As soon as the door was closed, Pan turned and looked straight up at Trunks. "He wants to see you..." she told him, her voice quavering on the edge of hysterics.   
  
Trunks kissed her on the cheek. "I'll be back soon, Pan. Wait for me."  
  
"H-hai, Trunks...ashiteru."  
  
"Ashiteru, Pan...please, wait for me."  
  
"Hai, hai..."  
  
He gave her a smile, opened the door, and was gone.  
  
*******************  
  
"What is taking that bastard so long?" Juunana-gou wondered out loud.  
  
"Trying to find you took a little longer then I expected."  
  
Turning around, Juunana-gou faced him. His ultimate enemy. The reason behind the agony and pain he was now truly doomed for..."Konnichi wa, Trunks. I'm very glad you decided to come and hear me out."  
  
"Anything for a rival..." Trunks replied, smirk on his face.  
  
"A rival no longer. I'm the loser; you're the winner. I give up. Pan is yours."  
  
"Juunana-gou..." Trunks said, his eyes wide with shock, "are you really giving up?"  
  
Nodding with his face twisted in pain, Juunana-gou told him the truth. "Hai...for my own good."  
  
"I...Gomen nasai, Juunana-gou." Trunks offered the apology to show remorse; however, inside Trunks couldn't be happier. No longer did he have to worry that a 'Droid would take his love away. She was his! Truly all his...  
  
"You're not sorry. I can see it in the way your eyes are reacting. I'm glad you're happy, Trunks, as long as you make her happy, too...and tell her I love her." As soon as the words were choked out of his throat, Juunana-gou turned and began to walk away when--  
  
"IIE! JUUNANA-CHAN, COME BACK!"  
  
Both the lavender haired and ebony haired men turned to stare at the small girl behind them. At the same time they both gasped, "Pan..."  
  
With teary eyes, Pan looked from one face to the other. "Trunks...Juunana...ashiteru. The both of you. I love you both...very much. I love every quirk about you, every little thing you do, your powers, your weaknesses...everything. Everything about the two of you. And...I can't stop. I couldn't stop...I won't stop loving either of you. I either love you both or not at all...I can't love just one." Lowering her head, Pan told them, "I'm sorry, but this is for all our own good." Raising her tear stained face to them both, she asked, "Will you kill me? Please...it's really the best. That way...neither of you will have to worry or fight over me. I won't have to stay awake at night, wishing there could be two of me...one to be with each of you. It will end my pain...won't it end yours, as well?"  
  
Both strong men stood in front of her, gaping at her reasoning. Trunks was the first to step forward. "Pan, look, I don't think it will help--"  
  
"I do," Juunana-gou cut in. "If she is dead, I won't have to worry, to fight. But also...I won't have a reason to live." He turned to Trunks. "Once you and I kill her...kill me, too. Living without her is too much to bear...besides, if I ever did get over her, I might just destroy more of this hateful world."  
  
"Oh, Kami..." Trunks said aloud. "I might as well die, too. What are you thinking? Dying for love? It's like out of some dismal fairy tale...Kami-sama...I can't believe I'm actually considering it, too! Killing my love and my hate...I'll be completely neutral and unfeeling for the rest of my life!" Looking at Pan, Trunks regarded her seriously. "Look, Pan...we're the only two saiya-jins left on Earth. Our existence remains in serious doubt. Are we doomed to be the last of our race? The very last of the entire saiya-jin race...what would our fathers and Goku say?" Trunks hung his head, shaking it. "Pan...please. I can't take the thought of you dying..."  
  
Pleading with him, Pan gave him that look he never was able to refuse..."Trunks...it's the best way."  
  
Giving her a heartbreaking look of torment...he accepted. "If you both think it's really for the best...then I'll do it."   
  
Pan threw herself at Trunks, hugging him fiercely and sobbing hard. "Oh, Trunks...ashiteru. I'm going to miss you...tell kaasan, obaachan and Bulma-san I love them...and I'll miss them...ashiteru, Trunks..."   
  
"Ashiteru..."  
  
Still crying, Pan slowly let go of Trunks, and walked over to Juunana-gou. "Juu---Juunana-gou. Ashiteru, ashiteru...I'll always, always love you..." He hugged her and kissed her missions of times over her face. "Sayonara, Pan..."  
  
Seeing Pan and Juunana-gou made Trunks' blood run boil over. He's kissing her! My Pan! Kissing her, hugging her! Iie, that's not allowed! She's still mine...still MINE!!! No hugging, no touching! My Pan loves me! ME! NOT YOU!!! NEVER YOU!!!! His inner uncontrollable and irrational rage caused him to burst straight into super saiya-jin two. "LET GO OF HER!" Trunks screamed at Juunana-gou, whose eyes were wide with the shock of seeing Trunks so violent.  
  
"I-I-I...I'm just saying goodbye...you had yours...let me have mine..." Juunana-gou stuttered, pleading with Trunks to just let him have this last goodbye.  
  
"SAY IT! SAY GOODBYE, AND LEAVE HER ALONE!"  
  
"Sayonara, Pan-chan...Ashiteru--" The instant the softly spoken words escaped his mouth, Trunks fired a powerful blast at Juunana-gou out of his irrational rage. Screaming and sobbing, Pan watched her love disappear before her eyes, until he faded out of existence. Her clothes had been almost completely torn off her body, for the force of Trunks' ki attack was unbelievably strong. Slowly and weakly, Pan managed to soften her crying and turned to face him.   
  
"Trunks...why...?"  
  
As he slowly calmed down and came out of super saiya-jin mode, Trunks fell to the ground, breathing heavily. "I ...he...it was time...for him to go."  
  
"Iie...iie, Trunks...he was supposed to stay...I was supposed to die!" Pan's voice steadily grew higher and louder, until she was shrieking insults and obscene words. "How COULD you, Trunks?!!? How could you do it?!?!!?!?"  
  
Backing down from the hysterical girl, Trunks seemed to shrink. "Well...I...I don't...don't know."  
  
"I LOVED him, Trunks! Loved...I can't love him anymore...BECAUSE YOU KILLED HIM!! RIGHT BEFORE MY EYES! HE'S DEAD!!!!" Pan screamed, her body violently convulsing and shaking in pain while she sobbed and fell to the ground.   
  
******************  
  
For an entire hour, Trunks sat about six feet from Pan, while she cried and screamed and beat on him and then repeated the torturous cycle again and again. Now, she was asleep because she had exhausted herself. Staring at her, Trunks wondered what he was going to do once she woke up again. Maybe I should just go?...Iie, he decided, that won't go well...I'll stay. I'll stay and do what she tells me to. Maybe then she'll forgive me?...Iie, she wouldn't...I'll just have to show her every inch of how much I need her, want her, love her...maybe then, she'll love me completely...and no one else.   
  
After another hour of watching Pan sleep, Trunks picked her up and flew her back home to Capsule Corp, and lay her in the bed to sleep while he went off to train.  
  
*******************  
  
Waking up with an amazing headache and sore limbs, Pan immediately wished she had never woken up...especially when she remembered Juunana-gou. I can't believe he's really dead...she thought in misery. And I can't believe Trunks killed him... Suddenly, it came to Pan's attention that not only was she no longer in the mountains, but the sound breathing was coming from the lump beside her. Slowly sitting up, Pan looked over the sleeping Trunks. His hair was all messed up, his shirt and boxers were askew, and his normally tanned cheeks were still red from...crying? "Oh, Trunks..." Pan breathed. "I guess I'm not the only one who's suffering..." She smoothed his hair out, and to her surprise, his head nuzzled itself in her palm, making her giggle a little bit. "Kawaii..."  
  
"I know, aren't I just the cutest?"  
  
Squeaking, Pan tried to pull her hand out from under his head when Trunks' bright blue eyes opened and his hands came up and gently grabbed her arms while he twisted them so he was on top of her. "Do you have any idea how long you've been asleep?" he asked her softly, and Pan shook her head. "Exactly thirty eight hours and sixteen minutes. I've missed you, Pan..." Trunks said, his voice cracking with emotion.   
  
Pan gave him one of her old, lovely smiles, and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm back now...what do you propose we do?"   
  
The moment Pan asked that, Trunks' eyes gleamed with mischief. "Everyone else is dead asleep...we're both wiiiiiide awake...and I haven't gotten any sex for about four days. What say we go right ahead?"   
  
Blushing, Pan told him that she wouldn't mind...but, he would have to catch her first. Sore limbs forgotten, Pan darted out from under him and dashed out the door.   
  
"Kami, I missed her..." Trunks said, grinning, as he ran out the door after her.   
  
  
  
  
~ OWARI ~  
  
************************************  
And so, our tragic and twisted tale ends...or does it? Well, it did, so don't expect another chapter! Puh-lease, write me an e-mail or review telling me whether it all rocked, sucked, was okay, or I should have revised some parts…who knows, maybe some parts sucked so much that I'll rewrite it all completely! ^.^() (Thinking: That would be bad.)   
  
SAYONARA!  
  
~ P-chan  



End file.
